


When Hearts Cross

by EODalton03



Category: The Hobbit (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Banishment, Elvish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Warrior, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Injury Recovery, Inspired by The Hobbit, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Post-Lord of the Rings, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EODalton03/pseuds/EODalton03
Summary: Hi guys, sorry I'm still getting used to this website since I used to post on Quotev, so please bare with me when it comes to formatting and such as I try to figure out how everything works. Anyways thanks to everyone so far whose read my story and comment if you have any ideas or additions to the story or just anything else!Btw: From now on I'm gonna start leaving author's notes at the end of each new chapter-Liz





	1. Prologue

Long ago took place a war. Destruction, devilry. How many lives have been taken? How many souls have faded due to the unbearable grief caused by their loses?

          Families, destroyed. Bonds broken. Villages burnt down, to the last straw.

          But in the midst of torment and darkness, a small elleth was born to Lithônion and Elarinya Rhaevaern. She was the flame of light that flickered lowly in a sea of obscurity. Hope was slightly restored in the Rhaevaern household. A new strength arose in the husbands' veins. She was their little star, a star who needed uttermost protection.

          They gave her a mighty name, to serve her right in such hard times. Bellethiel, “the strong one”, they called her.

          Bright eyes, slightly mischievous and giddy, brown, the color of duty, protection and support. Hair, the color of gold, just like her mother’s, a waterfall of beauty, draping on her shoulders. 

          However, when the armies of the enemy flooded deeper into the hearts and homes of those good, Mirkwood decided to go to war. Lithônion was called upon to join the army, also.

          And so, the little bubble of happiness the small family previously held in their grasp burst open. Elarinya was most reluctant to let go of Lithônion, a voice deep in her heart whispered warnings regarding the events that were to take place soon. Her dear husband would be walking straight into his doom.

        ***

        Everything was going wonderful, until an orc overpowered King Thranduil. Lithônion was faced with a huge decision: risk his life or let his friend perish just before his eyes.

        He chose to help. _It cost him his life_. Lithônion got slashed in the chest by the orc's sword.

        Thranduil, grateful beyond measure and concerned for his friend's well-being, leaned down. He crouched down to the other elf's height, who was resting on the ground.

        "I am in great debt to you" He spoke lowly, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly.

         "Please, take care of my family"  Lithônion pleaded in a raspy voice. He gasped in pain. Blood soaked his clothes. With a cough, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Then the elf went limp.

        ***

         Elarinya was holding Bellethiel in her arms, outside their home, watching the parade that was celebrating their victory but more importantly she was waiting for her husband to return. However... he never did come back.

       _***_

        After two years of waiting, Elarinya grew weak. She was fading. Who was to take her of her sweet little daughter?

        In her last moments, the she-elf gained enough courage to message Thranduil, begging him to tell her what has happened to Lithônion. She still had hope. A little over a week later, the king came by Elarinya's house.

        ***

        Thranduil knocked reluctantly on the Rhaevaern's family wooden door. It had beautiful carvings on it, a variety of hues of brown played on the platform.

        He expected Elarinya to answer but, the door was opened by a little, blonde, five year old she-elf, Bellethiel with big brown eyes. She looked up at him innocently.

         "Where is your mother?" He asked gently, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

        "She's in her chamber..." Replied the girl in a low soft voice.

        Thranduil opened the door to find the girl's poor mother pale as the sheets, her breathing shallow. His eyes widened.

         In a raspy voice, she asked "What happened to him?" Her face contorted in a pained expression. Thranduil's heart stood. He sighed and breathed out heavily.

        "He had been killed while in battle. He died bravely, protecting his own king..." He whispered. Elarinya let out a cry. A river of tears strolled down her pale cheeks. Bellethiel furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes became puffy.

        "I promised I'd take care of your family..." He whispered, trailing off. 

        A look of horror flashed on the surface of her face. With her voice shaky, she responded: "After all of this time, you just now tell me... You have no sympathy, monster..." She spoke with venom.

        "Bellethiel, my sweet daughter... I love you." She regarded the little girl with a soft expression, before mouthing a "I'm sorry". She felt terrible, her grief  was too strong, she could not be saved unfortunately. Her mind stormed with guilt, she couldn't leave Bellethiel... But then, she went limp, dead.

        "Mama!" Bellethiel burst into tears. She tried to reach her mother, however Thranduil scooped her up gently. A tear rolled down the king's cheek.  He ignored it and brought Bellethiel out of the house.

        Her protests echoed.

        "Shh.. Your mother did not leave you willingly... She is in a very happy place now, along with your father. They are watching over you. You are going to stay with me for a while." Thranduil forced a smile and began walking away.

       ** _And as the time passed, Bellethiel forgot about these events ever occurring._**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hunting

_**Bellethiel's POV** _

        "Come on, Tauriel, try to keep up!" I yelled over to my friend, humor lacing in my voice. We both kept running through the dark forest, hunting orcs.

        She snorted and said seriously, reaching my side: "Look, Belle" Tauriel nodded towards east "I see them coming...". She whispered in my sensitive ear. They were closing in on us, fastly!

        I licked my lips and grabbed my beautiful wooden bow. Glancing over towards Tauriel, we locked our gazes. I nodded curtly, breathing in. "Come and get me!" I shouted at their frames. 

        We began running, while firing arrows as fast as we could. But they were too many. The orcs overpowered us. Fortunately, Tauriel was faster.

 **"Tauriel, auta!"** (Tauriel, go) I screamed, panic arising in my bones. She is like a sister to me, I dare not risk her. Tauriel yelled something in the distance but I didn't hear. I made out a few words, it was a warning. Widening my eyes, I jerked my head to the side.

         _It was too late._ The orc in front of his party threw himself at me. I gasped and unsheathed the sword previously tightened to my waist. I swung the weapon at it, but it surprisingly dodged and sneaked up on me from behind. More orcs were approaching.

        Growling, I turned around, facing my opponent. He brought his sword up to strike me, and my gaze flickered towards the growing sounds in the background. I hadn't been careful enough! The ugly creature attacked, trying to reach for my neck. I hissed as I dodged, its sword struck me in my thigh. My growl made the orc smile devilishly. I scoffed and fell to the ground in pain, bringing the orc down with me. Tauriel was coming as well, and the orcs from before were so so close. I heard Tauriel scream out in horror in the distance.

        Just when the orc was about to behead me, the people of my kin came to my rescue... led by my friend, Legolas. I have never considered him my brother even if Thranduil took me under his wing. I knew they were not my real family, but I never questioned the king about it.

        "Belle" He spoke harshly, however his gaze softened as he regarded my face. He fought off some of the orcs, trying to reach for me. I looked up, laying a hand on my wounded thigh. My wince seemed to alarm him as he killed the last few creatures. He noticed the wound and clenched his jaw. The look in his eyes showed me his worry.

        "I'm fine." I growled. Slash, he killed another orc.

         "You ran away again." Legolas pointed out. sighing, He killed yet another orc, its blood spilled onto my fingers and I brushed the skin onto my pants, grossed out. I mumbled grimly under my breath.

         "I am no caged animal" I huffed, holding in a cry as my leg throbbed. He shook his head and approached me gently.

        Legolas hoisted us up his horse carefully and exchanged looks with Tauriel who now breathed hard on top of her own steed. She then bit her lip and I cringed. We were in deeeeep trouble. But it was so worth it. I smirked.

        While on the ride I rested my head against Legolas's firm chest. Soon I fell asleep as the trotting of stallions engraved my mind and my thigh screamed bloody murder.

        ***

         When we arrived, King Thranduil was waiting for us. We reached the throne room and Legolas supported my weight as my wobbly legs approached the king's throne. Legolas bowed to him while Tauriel and I held in our laughter.

        Legolas frowned down at me, he eyed my wound with worry. I gave him a reassuring smile and we proceeded on.

         King Thranduil had a displeasing look etched on his face. "Celine" he hollered, calling for my hand maid. Celine? Was he not going to yell at us first? I shared glances with Tauriel who shrugged and pursed her lips into a thin line. Legolas shook his head at our "recklessness".

         "Come take Bellethiel and get her cleaned up immediately. Bellethiel, after you are done I will be awaiting for you arrival here. We have a visitor" He said sounding annoyed. 

        I opened my mouth to question him, however Celine grabbed me by the hand, threw me a death glare, which shut my mouth up, and led me away to my chambers. Legolas stood stand, same for Tauriel. The prince chuckled at my protests. I rolled my eyes playfully, viewing his face once more as my maid exited the throne room and beckoned me to do the same.

        ***

          Celine began to hum while she started the water for my bath. She was my age, with long red hair hanging loosely around her small shoulders. Her cheeks were red, full of live and she never talked much. I groaned.

         "Why do I have to bathe?" I mumbled harshly while throwing an annoyed look to my now bandaged stabbed thigh.

         "Shhhh" Said Celine, while adding some lavender and rose peddles to my bath. When she was finished, a smile pulled at her red thin lips. She nodded her head towards the steaming water and left the room. I yelled a "Thanks" after her and she delivered a "Mhm" back. 

         I then undressed and slipped into the warm water as it bubbled around me, calming my temper easily. After about 30 minutes of soaking, there was a knock on my door.

         "Come in" I stated with my eyes closed, knowing it was Celine. She brought in a blue dress and only smiled at the disappointment on my face, knowing that I hate dresses. However, I will admit that it was a beautiful shade of blue.

        Celine helped me to slip the dress over my head, then I went to my jewelry box and put on two necklaces. One of them had a bow and diamond encrusted arrow on it and the other had my initial, B, on it. I never knew where I got my bow and arrow necklace from, I've always wondered, whenever I'd try to ask Thranduil or Legolas, they'd immediately change the subject. The second necklace, however, was a gift from them for my birthday, many, many years ago.

        As soon as Celine was done with my blonde hair,  she led me down to the throne room where I saw Thranduil waiting with Gandalf the Gray.

        "Good morning Bellethiel." he calmly said. I took in his frame. Grey pointy hat, grey cloak and grey attire underneath. His beard was brushed neatly in place.His eyes held a twinkle.

        "Good day. And, please call me Belle." I stated while bowing slightly.

        Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thranduil snarling at me. I knew there were two reasons behind his harsh glare: 1. Because I never show this respect to him and 2. ladies are supposed to curtsy not bow. Oops, my fault.

         "Now" said Gandalf curtly "I need you to lead the dwarfs to..."

        "To where?" I interrupted, questioning him suspiciously.

        "To-" He couched, glancing at Thranduil  "Somewhere" he said questionably.

        I frowned. I was about to decline the offer, but then Thranduil rose from his throne and growled "Bellethiel is not to leave anywhere!" He hissed.

        My blood was boiling at that point so I interrupted him by shouting "I'll do it" to Gandalf.

        I looked back at a snarling Thranduil "Bellethiel..." He spoke lowly.

        I shook my head stubbornly. "It is my choice! I am big enough to choose for myself!" I gritted my teeth together. Thranduil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Gandalf raised his eyebrows, watching the exchange with interest.

        With the kindness left in him, the king stated "If you are to go I must tell you something."

        I frowned but nodded curtly. Looking towards Gandalf, I noticed a certain twinkle sparkling in his eyes. "We must leave in one hour" He bowed his head an exited the room. I followed quickly behind, not looking back at the king who fumed silently.

        ***

         I decided that I shall talk to Thranduil last, so I made my way around Mirkwood, saying my farewells.

        Legolas was the first. He was outside training in the shooting range. I smiled sadly and approached him.

 **"Namaarie..."** (farewell) I whispered. He jerked his head towards me. 

 **"Mani?"** (what?) He asked in horror, puzzled.

        "I am leaving Mirkwood for sometime..." I paused, trying to choose my words carefully. "And I don't know when I shall return." We looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

        Legolas then said something that surprised me **"u! mellon** (no! friend), you can't go on your own!" He exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders.

        "Legolas!" I shrieked, scrunching up my nose. "You are not my father, You cannot tell me what to do!" I growled.

        He paused and smiled "But I am older than you." Legolas grinned, revealing his shiny white teeth.

        I smacked him on the shoulder playfully, knowing he was teasing me.  "By only 3 years!" I snarled back, rolling my eyes with humor. Then a thought entered my mind and I smirked. "However... some yet questions our ages. They think I'm older... due to the way you act..." I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear:  "Like a child" I replied, smiling sweetly.

        He chuckled and scooped me into an embrace. **"Tenna' ento lye omenta"** (until next we meet) He said seriously, his arms lingered on my back and I closed my eyes.

 **"Tenna' san'"** (until then) I sighed sadly. 

        It was time for I to depart, so I gave him a final hug, and walked away sorrowfully.

        Tauriel was no where to be found, so I left her a note in her chamber. After saying my goodbyes to everybody, I walked over to the throne room where Thranduil stood awaiting me. He was looking over a photo album.

 **"Hama sinome."** (sit down) He gestured towards me to come closer with a remorseful tone "There is something I must tell you."


	3. Everyone Has A Breaking Point

        Thranduil paused and looked me in the eye before speaking.

        "I never told you what happened to your family." He said just above a whisper.

        I narrowed my eyes and my heartbeat picked up. The day when he told me about my past has finally come. I was scared "What happened to my family!?" I practically shouted at him. I internally winced as my voice came out a little harsher than intended.

        "Your native village had been attacked long ago." Thranduil explained. His eyes bore a serious expression, yet pained.  "Your **ada** (father)... Lithônion, he went to fight for the people of Mirkwood, and  most importantly, for you and your mother, Elarinya. His life was taken for mine to be spared" The king sucked in a breath.

         He put on an indifferent facade. He looked as ignorant as ever, well that enraged me."I promised him something that day, on the war plains. I told him I'd protect his family, yet I broke the promise, as your mother perished...". My head was pounding and my vision got blurry with tears.

_**Flashback** _

_"Goodbye, **ada!** (father)!" Cried a four year old girl as she watched her father grab his bow. _

_He moved to kiss his beautiful wife gently and deeply on her lips. They gazed into their eyes lovingly and their foreheads touched in affection._

_Then, moving to his daughter to say goodbye, he kissed her softly on the check._

_**"Navaer"** (good bye)" He pursed his lips together and sighed as he left their beloved house._

_**"Namaarie..."** (farewell) said_ Elarinya _with worry. She scooped up her small child and they hugged each other tightly. Bellethiel was in her mother's lap for what seemed like hours._

_(Time skip)_

_All of a sudden they heard a horn blowing loudly. The soldiers were returning! After months of waiting..._

_**"Bellethiel, tula!"** (Bellethiel, come) said her mother with glee. The little elleth followed her mother outside to watch the parade. They stood there waiting for hours but _Lithônion _never came back... There still lay hope..._

_(Time skip)_

_Two years later, the same girl was reading on a chair. She was now six years old. Her blonde hair was braided in a fishtail braid. Her brown eyes lingered over each word of her book's pages with attention. She was older now, of course, yet she still kept many features from before. She was clad in a white dress with flowing sleeves._

_Bellethiel was trying to occupy her mind with something productive, as she was worried for her mother who hadn't been fairing well lately. She smiled as she pictured her dear mother. Light brown hair. hazel eyes, gentle, soft and kind._

_Then, there was a knocking at the door. Bellethiel's head snapped towards the platform and went to open it up curiously._

_A tall elf with blonde braided hair stood there. He looked royal and a white well built stallion awaited the man behind him. He gave no introduction, and peered inside the house, furrowing his thick eyebrows._

_"Where is your mother?" He asked gently. Bellethiel responded cautiously, her mother had told her she was going to her room to rest... however when they entered her chamber, the well known tragedy took place._

_She never saw her house or mother ever again..._

_**End of flashback** _

        Flashes of short memories came back to me. Tears fell quickly down my cheeks.

        "You killed my mother!" I screamed. How could he?! The man who raised me up along his own child... all this time he-

        "No!" Roared Thranduil denying. "I told her the truth of what happened years ago...".

        I shook my head, furiously brushing off my tears. "You knew this the whole time and never bothered to tell me!" I spat.

        Then, he looked down at the ground, guilt in his eyes. I gasped horrified. "So you did tell Legolas and not me..." I whispered. Everything came crashing down, it was too much. I scoffed and ran out of the throne room, crying.

         I hurried all the way to the front gates to depart for my journey. I needed to get out, I needed to escape from here.

        I reached the stables and looked around for my horse. A cheery voice surprised me from behind. "So, what did father have to say to you?" It was Legolas. His hands were locked together in front of his legs.

         I whipped my head around, my eyes still red from crying, and said "You don't have to lie anymo-" His face paled as his look transformed into a terrified one.

        He cut me off by saying **"Goheno nin"** (forgive me), I had no choice, Belle...". The sorrow in his voice was evident. I brushed it off and looked him straight in the eye, with both anger and sadness.

        "No, Legolas, you are _always_ given a choice... **mellon** (friend)" I growled the last word. I pushed past him with my horse's rains in my gloved hand. I had long ago changed into traveling clothes. My horse was a beautiful steed, as white as snow, I have named him Snowflake. My weapons were tightly strapped on my waist.

        Ordering the guards to open the gates, I mounted my horse and rode off, hearing the silent pleas of the prince.

         I looked back once more to see my beautiful Mirkwood becoming smaller the further away. But, one thing instantly took away my gaze. Legolas, sitting on a pillar, looking at me riding away and... crying. He never cries...  I must of hurt him terribly. The  aching in my chest urged me to ride back and apologize but I ignored it and left. _What a monster I've become..._


	4. A Journry Into The Unknown

        I rode my horse until I spotted Gandalf. He was waiting outside near a pub. He looked hasty. That means that I must hurry.

          Getting off the saddle, I stretched my tense muscles. Snowflake's ears twitched when he heard my sigh. I began humming and he nickered, nudging my side. I smiled with affection towards the stallion and as I led him towards the stables by his leather reins.

        Upon reaching the stables, I looked around for the stable boy who was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, I guided Snowflake into a stall. Cooing, I gently scratched his long face. He neighed and his huge head nuzzled me in the side. I laughed, but then the memories of my previous interactions came back flying towards me. My smile fell and I pursed my lips together.

        I unbuckled my bags from his back and laid them down close to my right foot. Reaching down under his stomach I undid the saddle and fought against the weight of it. Careful, not to hit myself with the stirrups, I ducked my head just as I mounted the saddle off Snowflake. He neighed deeply.

        After I was done with my horse, I went over to the pub where Gandalf had awaited me all this time. He guided me to my room, up the stairs, after we discussed some things and we both ate.

        Reaching my room, I thanked Gandalf who nodded his head politely in return. After he took his leave, I immediately collapsed onto the wooden bed. This inn's chamber was small, yet cozy.

 **"Mankoi amin uma tanya?!"** (why did I do that?!)" I yelled, muffling my scream with a fluffy feathered pillow. I remembered all the pain Thranduil AND Legolas had caused me so I calmed myself down. I couldn't feel sorrowful anymore, I must show no feelings.

        I quickly went down to the pub to eat a salad before going to sleep.

        ***

        The sunlight entered through the double-glazed window of my chamber, it tickled my face as the curtains were not pulled. A sudden knock on the door woke me up.

         "Come in." I yawned, talking just loud enough so the person there could here. Before it swung open, I grabbed my sword, just in case it was an enemy.

        The door opened to reveal Gandalf. He shot me a smile, which I sleepily returned. I lay down my weapon and relaxed.

        "Quickly now, the group will be departing soon!" He motioned for me to hurry with a gentle and tired smile, before he closed the door and let me prepare myself for the journey ahead. We shared goodbyes before we parted ways.

         I jumped out of bed and ran to the small mirror to start braiding my hair. When I was done, I grabbed by bag and pulled out the only [outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217891855)I have brought with me.

        Going over to my night table, I grabbed all of my weapons and put them in their proper places... I put on my quiver, then my sword in its sheath behind my back. I then added my dear bow.  Finally, I arranged my dagger and two other sets of twin blades into my belt. I smirked, dipping a throwing knife in my right boot.

        When I finished, I exited my small room and walked down the narrowed staircase. There weren't many people down at the pub. I tugged my hood past my ears quickly before I came into view.

        Walking outside, I hurried over to the stalls to get Snowflake. I set him free, whispering something in his ear.

        "You know how to find me, Snow." I whispered in his ears, which twitched. He neighed and bobbed his head up and down, as if responding. I smirked and opened the stall, guiding him outside where I let the reins fall and he galloped away, into the thick trees.

        I was immediately faced with 13 dwarfs and a hobbit. Snorting under my breath, my hand clenched itself around the hilt of my sword. " **lle lakwenien?** (are you joking?)" I said to myself, shaking my head.

        I strolled to the front of the group, sighing. One dwarf looked up at me and said "She.... is leading the journey?" before he spat "a she elf" emphasizing the she.

        "Indeed" I spoke harshly before motioning them to start moving on the path ahead. Gandalf told me that they were being hunted by orcs. They apparently spent the night over at a skin changer called Beorn. The wizard told me that they must reach the mountains very soon, so we were to take the path through Mirkwood...

***

        Some of the dwarfs talked to me at the beginning of the hike, but most talked among themselves now. Well, there was one dwarf who caught my eye, his name was Kili, he'd been the only dwarf whose name I bothered learning, I knew he'd make a great warrior.

        We were having a "merry" time until a group of giant spiders ambushed us, none of us were prepared, as Mirkwood's sickness caused us to be dizzy and disoriented. I managed not to get myself caught into the spider webs. Keeping quiet and watching the situation, I tried sneaking around and freeing the dwarves. The hobbit, "Bilbo Baggins", helped me. He was nice enough, for a hobbit.

         I had to do most of the fighting. All hope seemed lost until I heard faint noise from above the trees... Then I saw Legolas and Tauriel sliding down one of the spiders web, shooting some as they came down.

        I was extremely excited to see Tauriel, but Legolas...not so much after what has happened.

        I tried to stay away, hidden from them, I knew that they'd be infuriated with me for leaving to help a group of dwarfs. But, after all, it was my life and I could do what I want...

        Soon,  Legolas captured the dwarfs and asked "Which one of you led the expedition into elf territory?" He demanded harshly, a look of disgust etched on his fair features. The dwarves shifted uncomfortably.

         **"Ume amin!** (I did)" I said confidently, stepping out into the light. Sympathy flashed in his eyes, but then it turned into anger, as if on command.

        "Tie them up" he motioned to Tauriel and she obeyed immediately. Legolas faced me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked me in the eye and shook his head as if saying "what have I done".

 **"Amin hiraetha..."** (I'm sorry)" He trailed off sorrowfully. I sighed and shook my head with narrowed eyes.

 **"û!** (no)" I replied angrily. Seeing hurt in his eyes, I continued in a low voice.  **"lle wethrine amin** (you deceived me)..." I spat.

       Legolas frowned. He removed his arm from my shoulder and nodded at me curtly. I turned my head into the other direction, not meeting his gaze. He sighed and ran up to Tauriel, worry in her eyes.

        And we began walking towards Thranduil's location. I haven't yet called Snowflake. I kept myself entertained thinking about our past rides.

        We made it to the king's palace. I silently helped Tauriel put the dwarves into their cells with remorse. Kili...was flirting with my friend...and shockingly enough, she was flirting back! No way...

         Legolas hastily ran down the stairwell and then stopped in front of Tauriel. His nostrils slightly flared.

 **"I nogoth... amman e tîr sui han, Tauriel?** (why does that dwarf stare at you, Tauriel)" the prince inquired, narrowing his eyes at Kili.

 **"û-dangada, e orchal be Nogoth, pedithing?** (who can say, he is quite tall for a dwarf. Do you not think so?)" She stated calmly but aggravated. She then swiftly walked away, down the stairs, she clearly had enough of the conversation. Like any good friend would do, I followed her.

        As I passed Legolas, his eyes filled with sadness. Just before Tauriel had made it past the fourth step he yelled **"Orchal eb vui... mal uvanui en** (taller than some, but no less ugly)" I rolled my eyes at his jealousy.

        Widening my eyes, I then understood that all along he had liked Tauriel, and only thought me.. as a mere friend... Or maybe nothing at all. My heart paused. 


	5. Banished

        Some time had passed since the whole dungeon incident. The dwarves had escaped this morning surprisingly. They weren't imbeciles after all...Tauriel ran after them so she could stay with Kili. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. All that for a dwarf! Oh well but if she felt something towards him then...But it swear to Valar, if she gets hurt...

         Legolas and I were walking silently through the courtyard leading up to the castle. The prince glanced over at me a few times, but I brushed it off and didn't make eye contact.

        Out of nowhere a guard trotted up to us and said **"Holo in ennyn! Tiro I defnin hain na ganed en-Aran!"** (close the gates, keep them sealed by the order of the king) But... Tauriel! My heart pulled in my chest. Wide eyed, I looked from Legolas to the guard.

 **"Man os Tauriel... edevín eb enedhor. En ú-nandollen!"** (what about Tauriel? She went into the forest. She has not returned). I shouted furiously.

         The guard seemed to be annoyed as he said **"Gerich tad aur..."** (you have two days) I sighed thankfully and nodded curtly. I will find her. Hurrying to my chamber, I gathered my weapons and got dressed. I forgot my door was half open. A silent Legolas made his way towards the cracked wood. His lean body leaned against it.

 **"Tenna' tul're san'..."** (until then) His quiet voice came. My back was turned to him and I bit my lip, before jerking to look at him with no emotion written on my face. His eyes looked pleading. I dare not forgive him! yet...

        My cold nod had definitely hurt his feeling. Mentally shrugging, I grabbed my bow with my right gloved hand and pushed past him. I almost stopped dead in my tracks realizing  I must of hurt him again too bad... Damn it.

        ***

         The day was almost over. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I realized I must find Tauriel on time. I should've called Snowflake...

        Fortunately, soon enough, I saw the silhouette of a person out of the corner of my eye, I wasn't sure if it was her, so just to be safe I pulled out my bow and loosened an arrow. The person stood up slowly, realizing my presence, and turned around whipping out her bow.

        "Tauriel!" I shouted, running up to her happily. I have found her! We will be able to return safely. A smile pulled at my lips as I reached her.

 **"Ingannen le orch!"** (I thought you were an orc) She laughed in relief. We both grinned, as the she-elf hugged me tightly.  After that we just sat and looked out into the sunset, this was our favorite place to be at when we were younger. We didn't yet have to return for Mirkwood.

***

         Sighing deeply, I turned to Tauriel with a serious expression. **"Dandolo na nin! E gohenatha!"** (come back with me. He will forgive you) I pleaded.

        Tauriel stopped to think for a while, but finally nodded and smiled sadly, looking back where she knew Kili was heading towards. We both got up heavily and returned to Mirkwood after a long travel.

        ***    

        We got to the gate and Tauriel started tearing up. Oh no, I had a bad feeling about this.

         She slowly turned to me and whispered "I cannot..." She trailed off. My eyes widened.

         "Why?" I demanded, eyeing her weirdly. A tear rolled down her cheek. My gaze softened, I already knew her answer.

        "Kili's still out there..." Tauriel spoke gravely, her eyes in tears. I bit my lip, thinking what to do. An idea popped into my head. Sighing, I smiled over at her and grabbed her by the arm. She squeaked out, taken by surprise.

        Reaching the stables, I mounted Snowflake, who had reached Mirkwood by his own while I was gone out looking for the she-elf next to me. Tauriel got up on her own horse. She shot me a grateful look and I smirked, pulling on Snow's reins. Fortunately no one acknowledged us.

        ***       

        After a few hours, we heard a trotting noise behind us. I tensed and glanced behind. Surprisingly, my eyes landed on Legolas.

        "Damn it!" I hissed under my breath, sharing a look with Tauriel.

        "He must of saw us when we left" She whispered back. Our stallions slowed down as we pulled on the reins sharply. I turned Snow around, we were now facing Legolas.

        **"A"** (hi) He stated monotonously. I was actually starting to forgive him. To my surprise... Legolas made his was on the opposite side of Tauriel, leaving me alone.  
 

 _ **Tauriel's POV**_  

        I heard a masculine voice say **"A"** (hi) I looked up and saw Legolas ride up beside me.

          **"A"** (hi) I replied cautiously, before adding a reluctant "what's wrong?". He chuckled lowly, but darkly, a gesture which made me raise an eyebrow.  His features softened as he glanced at Belle. She moved her horse further away from us. Something was not right.... I wondered what they didn't tell me.

        "Belle is mad at me... because I kept a secret from her..." He admitted with a deep sigh. 

        I turned my gaze up at the sky, in signal of thinking. I regarded him then with a raised eyebrow. "Have you tried apologizing?"

      Legolas longingly looked over at Bellethiel, before he responded with a "yes". His serious face was rather comical. I shook my head and practically shouted "Well, try it again!"

        Belle snapped her head towards us, startled by my yell. Seeing there was no threat she eyed the horizon again. Was she jealous? 

  
**Bellethiel's POV**

        All of a sudden I saw Legolas move his horse away from Tauriel. What is he-

 **"Goheno nin?"** (forgive me?) He apologized, as he maneuvered his steed in front of me. I widened my eyes as our gazes met. His apology was so sincere and passionate, it surprised me. 

        Legolas, embarrassed, tilted his head down. Poor elf.

        I threw my head back and began laughing. At the sound, the prince's head to popped back up in my direction. He looked afraid? Did he think I would reject him this time as well?

        "Of course I forgive you!" I yelled, while grinning. I saw his face lighten up, it caused a beam to twitch at my lips. Our friendship was to be alright.

***

        It was night time when we arrived in Lake Town. My eyes widened as I saw a herd of orcs attacking a villager's home.  It must be where the dwarves were! But haven't they left already for the Lonely mountain?

        We left our horses in the distance and headed towards the attacked location. Tauriel was most worried. We fought off some, in the mean time finding out that there were only four dwarves and Kili was gravely wounded. Tauriel decided to stay behind... while I was to accompany Legolas.  I hope everything will turn out just fine...

        ***

        We just returned back to "Lake Town"... Ashes, broken wood, dead bodies. Sadness. Families, lost.

        Legolas and I looked frantically around for Tauriel. My heart drummed madly, was she alright!?

         And.. we found her discussing with Kili... She sucked in a breath when she acknowledged our presence behind her.

        "My lord Legolas...Bellethiel.' I heard her say. Legolas looked hurt. His eyes held a coldness in them.

        "Take your leave from the dwarf." He spoke in elvish. You are needed somewhere else." He ordered seriously. Tension was thick in the air. I opened my mouth to speak, but Legolas raised his hand telling me not to. This time I obeyed, knowing that Tauriel's and the dwarf's love was unfortunately impossible...

        Tauriel regarded Kili with a hurt expression. I could see tears glimmer in her eyes, but she held them in. Legolas watched with narrowed eyes their next exchangs, an exchange which made my heart ache, but I brushed it off.  The dwarf had given her a stone... "as a promise" he said. This was a sad day.

        ***

        As we were talking about Gundaband, one of King Thranduil's guards galloped up to us on a mighty horse. I raised an eyebrows, glancing over at Legolas. The prince narrowed his eyes.

 **"Celin 'winiath o Adar lín, cân i hi danwenidh an le!** (I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately)" The elf said, out of breath. He must of rode hard to get here. Legolas's top lip turned upwards.

        "He noticed..." Whispered the prince. I snorted.

        "Well, that's surprising" I muttered under my breath, while rolling my brown eyes. Legolas smirked, eyeing me.

 **"Tolo Belle an Tauriel!"** (come Belle and Tauriel) Ordered Legolas, frowning. Tauriel and I looked at each other as we were about to step further and follow the elf in front. 

 **"Hîr nín, edlennen Tauriel."** (Tauriel is banished) the guard stated darkly. Legolas stopped abruptly, causing me to almost fall as I was just behind him. What did he just say? Banished!?

        The prince's eyebrows furrowed and he narrowed his blueish grey eyes. Tauriel silently walked towards my side as my jaw dropped. Her face fell at the news. How could the king do such thing?

         "Banished?" repeated Legolas. Out of anger, I yelled out:  "If he is banishing Tauriel, then he is banishing me as well!" The guard flinched at my tone, however I did not care.

        "No... you don't have to..." stated Tauriel calmly. My gaze met hers and her eyes looked apologetic. 

         "Yes, I do." I replied defiantly and stubbornly. The cries of men echoed in the background. Legolas was the only one who hasn't joined our side yet...

        "Tell my father that if _Bellethiel_ and Tauriel are not welcomed back, then neither am I!" He harshly spoke.

        His head turned to us, and I dare say he looked full of authority. My heart skipped a beat.

        "Legolas, you shouldn't, it's your fathers command..." I said with sorrow, trailing off as I eyed the ground. Tauriel was worried, I observed.

        The prince pursed his lips and added his gentle and warm hands to my shoulders. My heart picked up again, and I had to hold in a blush.

          **"Naw aran nín, mal ú-gân hûn nín** (yes, he is my king... but he does not command my heart)" Legolas spoke in elvish, looking deeply into my eyes with an emotion I was not sure how to detect... Was he inquiring that... No!

        Looking slightly down as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, I was surprised by his gesture of affection and I could feel my own cheeks grow hot as well. He nodded at me and moved his hands away, a movement which left me feel cold.

       We were to ride to Gundaband. Tauriel and I, of course, followed. There was a slight tension in the air, but I found it funny that I have just disobeyed my king's orders.

        We mounted our horses after I fed Snowflake, and rode off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I'm still getting used to this website since I used to post on Quotev, so please bare with me when it comes to formatting and such as I try to figure out how everything works. Anyways thanks to everyone so far whose read my story and comment if you have any ideas or additions to the story or just anything else!  
> Btw: From now on I'm gonna start leaving author's notes at the end of each new chapter  
> -Liz


	6. Final Moments

The armies of Gundaband were approaching the battle field as we galloped to said direction. We had to warn everybody!

        We've been riding for quite some time now. My muscles were aching but I knew we had a destination to reach. Battle was on full tune when we reached Dale. Adrenaline kicked in and my heart picked up. Snowflake valiantly carried me after Legolas's horse.

        We passed by the grey wizard, whom Legolas warned about the Gundaband situation. As Tauriel heard that Kili was up in Ravenhill, she widened her eyes and slowly turned to me. My face turned into a scowl as battle cries surrounded us. So... we must warn the dwarves, for Tauriel.       

        After a scary incident with king Thranduil, we headed for Ravenhill. I was also banished, but that was nothing! ....

        ***

         "There they are!" Shouted Tauriel happily, a smile etched on her face. I sighed in relaxation and licked my lips.

        "Looks like we're right on time to warn them for the attack!" snarled Legolas.  I was about to respond, when something caused me to stop Snowflake abruptly. He neighed deeply and I gently kicked his stomach with my boots.

          "Hush" I told him. My eyes narrowed.

        "I sense something..." I trailed off, glancing at Tauriel.

        We made our way to the foot of the mountain, only to see Blog climbing up, ready to attack the dwarves camp.

        "We won't make it!" I shouted. We decided to set free our horses... I shall miss Snowflake.

 **"No, lye will!"** (yes, we will) Tauriel yelled over the sounds of battle, while whipping out her bow and notching an arrow. I snorted through my nose, looked her in the eye, then pulled out my bow as well.

         "I'll come!" I declared. She nodded at me gratefully and together, we ran up the mountain towards the dwarves location to warn them on the upcoming attack.

        Glancing back, I saw Legolas staring at us like we're crazy. He shook his head and shot me a look as if saying "be careful". I curtly nodded back, breathing hard as my ears were pumping madly. The prince then ran around the mountain to find Blog.

        Tauriel ran towards the tents at the top of the mountain and lifted up the entrance flap **"Ron're il-sinome!"** (they're not here) She shouted back at me as I slowly walked around the camp. I hissed, annoyed, then motioned for her to come.

         We looked around the bend to see all the dwarves, including Kili, trying to fight off Blog, "We are too late" I whispered. However, Tauriel instantly cut me off by shooting and arrow that missed my face by inches. My eyes widened and I glared at her harshly. Fool.

         "Kili, I'm here!" She yelled. The dwarf looked back to meet Tauriel's gaze and I smiled at him too before pulling out my blade.

         We were fighting in a matter of minutes. We were way too overpowered, I realized. Too bad for us... Suddenly, Tauriel grabbed Kili's hand and mine. We made a run for it, hoping Blog did not spot us. We ran all the way down the mountain in search of Legolas so we could leave, but he seemed to be lost.

        Kili furrowed his eyebrows as he spotted a figure at the top of the mountain, opposite from the side we were on. I growled, I was tiring. We strolled over there, by now I was out of breath. Where was Legolas!? My heart ached as I realized that we might of lost him...

         Getting to the top of the mountain again, near a cave, we split up... but nobody found the prince, and we were beginning to fear the worst. I-we couldn't loose him!

        A loud manly scream echoed. I gasped and turned on my heel, reaching for Tauriel. We shared terrified looks and dashed in the direction of the scream.

        "Please tell me it was just Legolas..." Tauriel choked out as I pulled her around the corner to reveal Blog standing over a body covered in blood, Kili's body, with the orc's sword lodged in his chest. I whispered a "no" with a gasp.

        Tauriel screamed so loudly, my ears hurt. The terrified look on her face was inexplicable... she looked like she had just lost everything. L-love is terrifying! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to shoot at Blog **.**

 **"Tauriel û!** (Tauriel, no!)" I yelled after her as she charged up to him. Too late... Growling, I decided to run over to Kili and try to cloth the wound.

        "Stay with me now, Kili...for Tauriel" I whispered worriedly. Looking over my shoulder, Tauriel and Blog were gone. I left Kili sorrowful behind, in search of my she-elf friend. It was too much, the adrenaline vibrated in my body, and my head was already spinning. A tight knot pulled in my throat, as I walked in a horrifying scene. Blog had Tauriel up in the air by her neck. I screamed, trying to charge at him. He threw Tauriel against a rock, making her yell. I stopped dead into my tracks, thinking what to do. Her face was contorted in pain.

        Just as I was about to unsheathe my sword, a voice deep voice called out.       

        "Bellethiel!?" I heard someone shout. I cocked my head around to find that it was Legolas, running to help us. Relief washed over me. Tauriel was still on the ground when I decided to do what any other good friend would do. I attacked Blog from behind and tried to stab him with my knife. Before I could, Tauriel got back up, climbed on Blog's shoulder and tried to cut his head off.

        "No!" I screamed.

        She wasn't quick enough and he ended up throwing her to the ground again, next to Kili. Her wounds were too deep... she won't make it. I chocked a sob. An arrow then came out of nowhere and I recognized it as Legolas's ... he was coming from across the mountain, challenging Blog.

        I made my way to the prince, and hissed lowly: "I'll cover you!" He smirked with a nod and began to advance forward. We were both worried about our friend's well-being. My heart quickened. We were fighting for what seemed like hours but then I heard a loud sob...

        "Oh, Tauriel..." I whispered with grief. Poor Kili...

        When I was about to go to her, also trying to avoid Blog, I got myself in trouble.

        A burning pain stung me in my leg and head. Blog just knocked me on the head and stabbed my limb... A waterfall of blood flowed out. Just great!

         Hissing, I collapsed to the ground. Legolas's face roared with emotion as he regarded me with a desperate face. He looked so pained. With a new fury, he took down Blog and I watched with weak eyes as he fell to the to the base of the mountain... dead.

        Everything was in a daze. I wandered what Tauriel was doing... As the pain began to worsen, I shut my eyes tightly. My heart beat slowed. I sensed someone walk up to me, so with all my strength I tried to open my eyes, but they'd only squint... it was enough to see that the blurry figure of Legolas, tears in his eyes. He looked hurt to see me this way. The last thing I felt was someone gently kiss my jaw, right below my ear lobe and whisper **"Galu... mellonamin"** (goodbye my friend) with a broken down voice. He then left with tears in his eyes. I wanted to deeply to run after him...

        I then waited there, on the ground, alone, awaiting death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was by far my favorite chapter to write so far, so I hope you enjoy it. Anyways, I plan on publishing the next chapter either later today or tomorrow evening so stay tuned for more chapters. Thank you all who have read my book so far, I appreciate it so much!  
> -Liz


	7. Only the Strong Survive

_**Bellethiel's POV** _

        About a week later I woke up in Dale. I was surprised that I didn't die... I had just  escaped death. I was in a tent, there was nobody else in there with me.

         I could not remember anything that happened after the battle. I looked around and saw my weapons laying on the ground.

         "Tauriel" I said, tears in my eyes. Then some of the flashbacks came, they angered me... I must to destroy every orc in existence to avenge Tauriel and everyone else who had died at the hands of orcs!

        I didn't know where Legolas was, but hopefully he was alright. I could not return to Mirkwood... I had been banished.

        Sighing, I chose my following action carefully.

        ~

        And after 60 years of wandering the wilderness alone, I heard rumor of a council. Shadow was growing darker in the est. I decided to go.

_**Legolas's POV** _

         I had became more in touch with nature. Losing my two best friends long ago and meeting Strider had definitely changed me. My heart was still aching after Bellethiel- and of course Tauriel as well!

        Deep down, I still had hope that maybe Belle had survived...

        The small kingdom of Rivendell came into my view. I was welcomed by two guards who bowed down and led me to the front gate where there was King Elrond, standing at the steps leading to the courtyard.

 **"Aldol!** (welcome), we've been awaiting your arrival." he announced, with his arms open. I bowed my head politely and followed behind him as he led me to my chambers.

        The council was to begin in two days.

**Bellethiel's POV**

        My head bobbed up and down as I held the reins of my new horse tightly in my hands. Her name was Delia. I opened my eyes and the beautiful city of Rivendell appeared in front of me. Grinning, I kicked Delia gently in the stomach and she galloped faster. The wind almost blew my hood off my head, but I quickly tugged it back up.

        A hand maid was by the castle doors, she came to greet me. I advised her not to talk about my arrival with anyone and she agreed politely. 

 **"Tula, hiril vuin** (come, my lady)" The woman spoke calmly in elvish. It soothed me to hear the language of my kin after spending a long while in the company of men.

        An ellon led my horse away, to the stables. The council was to start soon enough, so I had to hurry and get ready.

        The she-elf helped me inside and guided me to the room Lord Elrond had long given me here. I thanked her with a quick bow of my head and she departed, leaving me alone in my dorm. I sighed as I threw my bags on the comfy bed and dressed out, laying my weapons down. Walking to the dresser near the back of the room, I pulled out a dress.

        Much to my disappointment, I put it on began braiding my hair. Dresses were annoying. Labels for women, and also very uncomfortable. I hid two throwing knifes in my dress (do not ask me how I managed to, it was a filthy job).

        When I was finished, a guard led me to a back door where Lord Elrond was standing... We greeted each other and his eyes held something unknown to me. What did he know that he wasn't telling me? My thoughts drifted over to Legolas. Anticipation built in my chest, however I kept it at  bay in case my intuition was not true.

        He opened the double doors for me and took me by my arm, leading me outside. I internally grumbled, I could've done it myself... He glanced down at me, as if sensing my thoughts and smirked. I pursed my lips together, slightly smiling.

        We entered a room full of people. Dwarves, elves, men, a hobbit...He dropped my arm and I bowed to him. 

 **"Le athae, hîr vuin.** (thank you, my lord)" I spoke in elvish, glancing around the room. Nobody was paying attention to us, everybody was talking among themselves. Lord Elrond bowed his head as well.

        I took a seat to the left of him, scanning to see if anyone I knew was here. An elf with blonde hair and handsome features caught my eye.

         "Legolas?" I spoke silently, gaining the attention of some of the other elves who heard my words. He turned around to reveal Legolas. My heart picked up. 

         "Legolas!" I shouted, louder this time, as I leaped towards him, his mouth open in shock. He got up from his chair, awaiting for me with opened arms. He looked so surprised. I collided into him and his strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso tightly. He smelled like pines... like the forest. I buried my nose into his neck and he laughed unbelievably. I could feel his gentle smile. He let out another laugh. I had missed his voice so much!

          I look up to meet his gaze. His eyes trailed all over my face, taking in every detail. I was not going to blush! He was about to speak when I silenced him as Elrond declared the meeting was about to start. 

         "We'll talk later" I whispered in his ear as I joined him next to his seat.  Something flashed beneath the surface of his eyes, he regarded me with a look I have only once seen before. It made my heart skip a beat.

        ***

         The meeting was over all boring and I didn't pay attention. I could feel Legolas's gaze on me the whole time. I wondered what he was thinking. Things took a turn when a dwarf charged up to the ring and slammed his axe down on it. However, when it did not break into pieces I began to silently giggle.

        Minutes after that everyone was fighting over who would take it, I began to get annoyed so I pulled Legolas back into his seat, and shouted "SHUT IT, ALL OF YOU!... EVIL GROWS DARKER WITH EACH PASSING SECOND. FIGHTING WILL NOT SOLVE ANYTHING." I yelled, it made everyone dead silent. I saw Legolas smirk at my antics with the corner of my eye.

        Then a small hobbit by the name of Frodo shyly said: "I'll take it!" 

        I raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Legolas.  Darn it, what is this feeling!? My heart whould act funny whenever I'd look at him...

        Gandalf was the first to join the hobbit's side.

        A man named Aragon stood up and strolled towards Frodo with his weapon clenched in his hand.

         "You have my sword!" His voice was deep and it held authority, but also a certain gentleness. Then to my surprise Legolas stood up and I followed with no reluctance.

        "You have my bow." He said to the young hobbit, and trotted over behind Frodo. I bent over and whispered: "You have my strength and wisdom." I moved to stand next to my old elf friend. I leaned against him, an action that made him tense. I wonder why...The crownless king smirked over to us and I gawked at him. Did he think we were courting?! I gulped and looked down, almost blushing. Legolas soon relaxed, oblivious to Aragon's and mine interaction. His even breathing calmed me down as well.

        Next, the dwarf, Gimli, said "And my axe" while looking up, intimidated by Legolas and I. Then, the man who started the whole argument, Boromir, came up to join us. I pursed my lips and looked at Legolas. By his eyes I could tell he was thinking the same thing I did. This gondorian was going to cause us trouble.

        Out of the bushes ran three tiny hobbits. It took me by surprise and my hand reflexively went up to where I have hid my throwing knifes. Fortunately, only Legolas observed, he who shot me an amused look. I scoffed if off, though a smirk twitched at my lips.

         "Frodo's going no where without us!" One of them yelled. They must be the halfing's friends. I smiled at their loyalty. It was a refreshing sight.

        Lord Elrond stood from his throne. "Ahh, ten companions!" He looked us over. "You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring!" He added defiantly, before dismissing the meeting.

        Well that was interesting. Another adventure... let us hope that this time, the core of evil shall be destroyed once and for all.

        While walking back to my chamber, I heard somebody yell my name.

        "Wait!" I heard a voice say behind me. Turning around I gazed upon Legolas... My heart stood. I knew what he wanted to hear. Sighing, I nodded my head up ahead of us.

 **"Khila amin.** (follow me)" I ordered, blinking slowly.  Obeying, he followed me to my room and sat on a chair as I threw myself on the bed with a huff. We sat in silence until I smiled then awkwardly said "So...you've become more peaceful..." I trailed off. He chuckled then thoughtfully responded, gazing into my eyes:

        "And you've become stronger." He smiled. We went though another bunch of silence until he brought up Tauriel's death. I felt a pain deep within my heart.

 **"Tampa, Legolas"** (stop, Legolas) I choked to him as tears began to prick my eyes, but I ignored them... I must stay strong. Crying is for the weak!

        Legolas stared at me for a moment, but I got up quickly and moved behind a curtain to remove my dress and replace it with a white nightgown. After that, I trotted back to my bed.

 **"Amin autien rath"** (I'm going to bed) I faintly smiled at Legolas, holding in a yawn... He gently got up and moved towards me

 **"Quel esta"** (rest well) He whispered, holding my gaze for a while. He then leaned down and placed a light kiss on my cheek. It made me shudder. I smiled sleepily as he closed the door after his leave.

         I momentarily drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

_Pain, that's all I felt, like a fire going down my leg and a darkness overshadowing my mind. I looked to my right and saw Tauriel resting her head on Kili's, crying. I scooted over to her as she kissed Kili, then laid her head back down... dead. I began to cry, she was my best friend... I grabbed Tauriel's hand and closed my eyes, awaiting death. The last thing I had felt was someone gently kiss my jaw, right below my ear..._

        All of a sudden I woke up, shaking and sweating, my eyes wet with tears... At least I had Legolas now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm publishing this a little later than expected, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Also, I know that this chapter was a little boring, however I have a lot more exciting chapters planned for the near future so stay tuned.  
> Thanks again,  
> Liz


	8. Let the Quest Begin

        I woke up to a soft tapping at my door. The chilly December air nipped at my skin. I groggily said a "come in" as I threw my legs over the mattress and my bare feet came into contact with the cool floor, making me scrunch up my nose.

        The door revealed a tired looking Aragorn. He peeked his head in. "We are leaving shortly" he gently said, eyeing my sleepy form with sympathy. The fellowship and I got closer, after all we've been here since late October. Mostly Legolas and I reconnected and everything was alright... besides an evil dark master who wanted to get his ring back and dominate over Middle Earth... I shrugged at the thought and began to get ready, I didn't want to think about it right now.

         I packed a few outfits, but kept one out that I put [on](http://www.polyvore.com/departures/set?id=218659988). Braiding my hair, my sleep started brushing off. Finally, I counted to make sure I had all my weapons and put them in their proper places. Heading down to the dining hall I took my seat with the rest of the fellowship, in-between Legolas and Aragorn, my favorite people from our company.  I silently ate a small bowl of oatmeal with some dried fruits which I immediately picked out and tossed into Legolas's bowl who chuckled at my reaction. Everybody was silent.

        When we were all done, I grabbed a hand full of sunflower and chia seeds to take on the journey with me. 

        " **Quel amrun"** (good morning) I heard Legolas's gentle voice say as I walked up to the stables. I beamed and turned around to give him a tight hug, completing our morning greeting routine.

        Mounting Delia, we trotted out of the stables and to the gate where we were soon to depart from. I was both excited and slightly scared.

        ***

        We've been walking (well I've been riding) for many days. I was used to this so it was good with me, however the hobbits seemed to accommodate a little harder. Merry and Pippin kept me entertained. After about eleven days, we encountered a problem with some Crebain from Dunland. Fortunately, Legolas shoved me to his side underneath a dry bush behind a rock, as I was fretting over the hobbits and our enemy almost got view of me.

        After that Gandalf decided we'll take an awful path...

        ***

        Luckily for me, we were dismounting our horses to go up a snow covered mountain. I kissed Delia goodbye, fearing I'd never see her again. She neighed and bobbed her head into my side as I gently scratched her ears. Then she galloped away, leaving me in a sad mood.

         Since Legolas and I were elves, we had no problems, however, everyone else was knee deep in powdery, white snow.

        I walked behind the group, catching any of the slipping hobbits while Legolas walked ahead, scouting. All of a sudden, I began to hear a soft chanting that grew louder.

         "What is that?" I asked Gandalf frowning. The grey wizard looked towards me frantically.

         "Saruman, he's trying to bring down the mountain!" He shouted gravely. Everybody shared startled glances. I looked at Aragon and Legolas, wondering what to do.

        Gandalf pulled at his staff and began to chant an ancient spell I couldn't understand but, I'm pretty sure it was a counter curse. Whatever it was it was not powerful enough, as a giant avalanche of snow came down on us and everything turned black and cold.

        I stood there for a few seconds in shock. Panicking from the lack of air, I dug my way up. I  looked around for the others. Legolas and Aragorn had come up next to my relief. I screamed the hobbits's name and frantically dug around.

         "Are you alright?" Asked Legolas in a worried voice, running towards me. I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows as I helped Pippin up. He shyly nodded in thanks.

         "I-I'm fine." I replied, shivering. Aragorn smile cheekily at us, it made me narrow my eyes and scold.

         "We must go down the mountain!" I yelled and Aragorn nodded in approvement. Everybody was pulled out from the icy poison, cold was deeply infiltrated in our bones.

        "We cannot pass over the mountain! Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria! " Gimli perked up, dusting snow off his clothes. I shook my head, and blinked away some of the snow.

        "No, that's not safe"! I shouted. I looked down at Pippin who was shivering, his teeth chattering. The gondorian man picked him up and to my surprise he slightly smiled at me. I awkwardly twitched my lips upwards in a smile. Legolas protectively reached my side. I raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eye, but he just turned his head around, looking at Gandalf with a small blush... from the cold probably!

        "Let the ring-bearer decide!... Frodo." Gandalf stated, as he regarded the hobbit with a soft face. The halfling looked up with his big blue eyes.

        "We shall go through the mines." He replied, gulping as all eyes were on him. Something shifted into the wizard's eyes. I could tell we won't enjoy the mines...Gandalf nodded slowly.

        I grumbled and annoyed said **"Am man?"** (why?). 

        Legolas chuckled over at me with his deep blue eyes. "You sound like a child" He teased. I playfully hit him in the shoulder.

       ***

        As the cold was beginning to fade, an idea popped in my mind. A mischievous smirk pulled at my lips.

        I made a snowball, behind Legolas's back then shoved it down his tunic. He winced, then grinned and shoved snow into my hair. We continued fighting, as the fellowship advanced and they gawked at us, some smiling softly, some rolling their eyes.

         "We're here, lovebirds" Aragorn cheekily grinned at us. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I then pushed Legolas into the snow, turning a light shade of pink... again, from the cold probably.

        I trotted up to Aragorn and fake sneered "You little..." But before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me.

         "You know it's obvious" He said in his deep sing song voice, turning his back against me. I rolled my eyes.

         "We're _just_ friends" I growled, emphasizing the just.

        "Suuure!" He said sarcastically before we arrived in front of the entrace to the mine. Legolas trailed not far behind us, he appeared to be both confused and happy at our past game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I hope you enjoyed another filler chapter. I plan to include some action in the next chapter which should be out by sometime tomorrow. Also, if u have any tip, ideas, or criticism please don't hesitate to comment. I'm always looking for new ways to improve my writing. Anyways, thank you to all my readers, I love you guys so much!  
> -Liz  
> side note: Delia is Belle's new horse since her old one, Snowflake, ran away after Bellethiel was injured in the second to last chapter I posted.


	9. Chapter 9

        We entered the cave, it was very dark and gloomy. There was a black lake surrounding the narrowed sand shore. A door stood carved in the stone wall. It said something in elvish, which I translated to  _speak friend and enter_ , I then repeated it out loud so the rest of the group could hear.

        "Ahh" said Gandalf curiously as he began to ponder over what it meant. My head jerked towards our ring bearer. My eyes widened at his actions and I hastily strolled over to Frodo, who was throwing rocks into the water, each one making a splash before disappearing.

         "Shhh, you must make no noise." Aragorn warned in a deep voice. I nodded my head, scowling. Just then a huge, monstrous creature emerged from the water, sending everyone into panic mode.

        We all began to run for the door, but Gandalf hadn't opened it yet, so we just stood there... in the corner. One of the watcher's tentacles came strait towards us, namely Frodo. It must of sensed the ring if it decided to lunge exactly for him,.

        Without thinking, I jumped in front of Frodo and the tentacles wrapped tightly around my body, cutting off my circulation. I gasped for air, feeling my lungs burn. Everyone watched in horror as the creature threw me from tentacle to tentacle, but no one bothered to help. Fools. When it had enough of its game, he decided to slam me into the stone wall... not once, but multiple times. After about the third hit, I lost count, as I was getting dizzy... then, I blacked out.

**Legolas's POV**

        I struggled against Aragorn's grip trying to get to Belle. My heart shattered as the monster began slamming her into the wall. The impact of her head colliding with the rock wall caused thick, red blood to pour from her head. My mind raced.

        I yelled her name as she went limp. Seething with anger, I pushed Aragorn away. I felt like my heart was just stabbed with a knife, I wouldn't let a monster dare try to kill Bellethiel! I wanted to see her conscious and well, her beautiful smile spread on her features.

        Pulling out my bow, I was ready to attack. I began shooting the thin woods into its tentacles. Everybody followed next, coming to my aid. I was looking frantically around, trying to find Belle's body.

        I unscathed my blade, cutting few tentacles off before it could capture me too. I glanced at Belle and saw her still passed out, her bottom lip twitching in pain. I narrowed my eyes, shooting the monster a death glare.

        I heard Aragorn yell:  **"Nidengina ta, Legolas!"** (kill it, Legolas) I nodded with pursed lips and with cold eyes. I was so afraid for her well being.

           I rushed up to the creature's head with a disgusted look and shot three arrows into its head. It squealed in pain as I jumped off.

        Belle was floating above the water, her eyes closed. My gaze softened as I protectively went up to the shallow lake and carefully picked her up. I could feel eyes on me.

        "What about Bellethiel?" Gandalf turned around at the sound of my worried voice. I spotted Frodo looking guilty. 

        "Someone will have to carry her." He stated gravely, eyeing her wounds. The monster fell down with a thud in the water. Everybody relaxed as we thought it dead.

         Aragorn helped me check and bandage her wounds, which of course I was grateful for. I couldn't stand loosing her again...Aragorn pursed his lips as I held her head lifted up and he patched her not too deep wound with white cotton.

        We awaited there on the outsides of Moria, until Merry managed to solve the riddle. All we had to do was speak the word mellon. Belle was still unconscious, however her pulse got back to normal and I calmed down somewhat. Hugging her closely to my chest, we entered the mines... Better said tomb! My heart stood as I detected the smell of certain creatures and their dangerous poisoned arrows. I narrowed my eyes and side glanced at Aragorn. Goblins.

        As we decided to make way for the gap of Rohan, as Boromir suggested, the creature arised once more from the water. I groaned, backing away as I tightly held Belle and my sword. It was fortunately dizzy from my arrows, blood dropped on his face from the three piercings. As it tried to attack us, it hit its head on the stone and fell limp as rocks blocked our way out and darkness swept our vision. 

         Now there stood but one path. We had to take the road through the mines. It would take a few days to reach the other end. I internally groaned as I sheathed my blade and made out Belle's fair features as Gandalf lit up his staff. 

        ***

       We were taking a break to rest. I gently lay Bellethiel's body on my lap and supported her head on my shoulder. She licked her lips and cuddled closer, inhaling my scent. My heart rushed despite my worry. I caressed her cheek and smiled at her asleep form and received the usual annoying looks from everybody else. I glared at them profoundly and returned my attention back to the elleth in my arms.

        She was beginning to wake. It felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders, knowing she was going to be alright.

        I checked her bandages and changed them carefully.

        Just then my attentive ears picked up Aragorn's attempt to whisper to Gimli.

         "He has feelings for her." He said with a grin. Gimli smirked under his beard. They always teased us about this...

        I shot them a glare as my cheeks turned pink. Their laughter increased. Just because Belle was beginning to feel better did not mean they had to start teasing. I internally rolled my eyes and kept my attention on her.    

**Bellethiel's POV**

        I awakened to a cry, Gimili's cry... something about a Dwarf King being dead and all. I realized I was being carried by someone, they smelled of pine, so I knew it was Legolas. I relaxed against his firm grasp. I heard distant voices around me. My head throbbed with pain and it caused me to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep once again.

         I was only awakened moments later when I heard a metal hit the ground beneath, then a rumbling followed.

        I jerked my eyes open just as the double door busted open by a huge cave troll. I immediately jumped out of Legolas's arms. That startled him, as it did to the fellowship. I offered a guilty smile and grabbed my bow. Legolas looked relieved to see me up, that caused me to direct a special beam only towards him. My head was throbbing so bad, but I knew I had to fight. It looked like my elvish companion wanted to tell me something but I threw myself forwards into the fight.  

        Some orcs joined as well. All of us were full out fighting, including the hobbits. Mid battle, I jogged over to Legolas so I could help him. My heart was beating with adrenaline.

          **"Le fael."** (thank you) I told him, his face turned around to meet mine. 

         **"lle creoso"** (you're welcome) He softly stated, before cutting down another orc. I heard a piercing scream and I unwillingly grabbed Legolas's hand for comfort. It caused him to slowly smile and I blushed. Both of us ran towards the sound to find that Frodo was lying on the ground, a spear through his chest. I gasped.

        A cave troll was laying dead a few feet away from him. Frodo suddenly winced and to my surprise and relief, he slowly removed the weapon... revealing a coat of well made mithril that saved his life. Knowing that more orcs were coming we tried to find an escape out of this mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer to update, I've been super busy. The next chapter should b up by this weekend. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!  
> -Liz


	10. Shadows

        We walked for miles in the darkness, not able to see anything. I kept my sword close, just in case I needed it at any given time...

        The eerie air of this placed was very unpleasing. Legolas and I would often exchange worried glances, but we kept on moving. I wished to feel the sun caress my skin, the soft breezes of the wind... Mines were no places for elves, I thought.

        ***

        We came to a clearing under which stood....lava. _There you go Gimli, the greatness of mines_ , I thought, grumbling.

        "Dwarves..." I muttered under my breath, telling Merry and Pippin to keep up. They looked up with frightened eyes, they were tired and scared, much like everybody. My heart dropped at the sight, but I forced on a smile and kept running behind their small frames. They needed some kind of reassurance and I had to give that to them... even though I was a little (very) terrified.

        Gandalf was shouting warnings from the front line, gasps came from the others. I was too immersed in my own pain coming from my wounds to hear his words, but I brushed it off cautiously. Hopefully it wasn't anything too important.

        And not only was a Balrog on our tail, but also thousands of orcs hid in the shadows.

         The path to get across was broken into sections. I groaned, my head throbbed with pain with each hop I took. _I could collapse again soon if this was going to keep up. I sure as heck wasn't going to tell Legolas, he would freak out...._ The surroundings began to violently shake, making the sections separate further. _Heck no!_

        I worriedly gathered the hobbits close to Aragorn and I, as I shot the crownless king a horrified look. He pursed his lips, and held my gaze for a few seconds. I slightly nodded and prepared the hobbits for the jump ahead.

        I squeezed Legolas's hand tightly as he passed me. He jerked his head towards me and squeezed back just before he jumped. My hair flew in the air at the sudden movement and my heart stood. _Legolas, don't you dare fall, I swear to Eru.._

        Following his form with my eyes, I watched as he...fortunately landed safely. I breathed out. Then realization hit me, _since when do I worry about him so much... he's an elf and he's skilled, of course he wouldn't have fallen..._ I gulped, trying to shrug it off. But I couldn't.

        Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf jumped next. To my relief, everybody was still safe, yet the gap between the two paths was growing larger and the stone we were on was beginning to grow unstable. Legolas clenched his jaw. I could sense how tense he was. His features were bathed in worry and slight hysteria...

        Aragorn and I began passing the Hobbits to Legolas, ensuring their safety. Frodo remained behind and let me jump first. When we were finished with the last one, I almost sighed in relief and prepared to jump. _Almost._

        The mine shook again, this time worse then the last, making the rocks move further apart. I gasped as I almost lost balance, however Aragorn grabbed onto my arm to keep me steady. The other members yelled my name. I whispered a "thanks" and shut my eyes close, trying to regain balance, as I heard Legolas's intake of breath. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. His soft voice filled my ears. He just whispered my name. **_I couldn't die here._**

         "Jump." Aragorn warned. I opened my eyes and put a foot forward.

        "Have I ever told you of my immense fear of heights...?" I told him as we waited for the opportune moment to pass. I peeked a bit over the edge and widened my eyes. _Hell to the no! There was NO way I'd ever be able to jump over that high of a distance._

        "Well you're gonna have to jump!" He stated, pushing me a bit forward to test my balance. I yelped as I cursed out slightly. Legolas held a terrified glint, he was the one who stood in front of the others with his muscular arms opened, awaiting for me to leap. My heart tightened in my chest.

         "I will catch you." He called to me in a soothing voice. I nodded, biting my lip.

        Without thinking I jumped across, my feet barely making contact with the rock. I found myself slipping. I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes, waiting to fall... but then I felt a hand grasp my wrist strongly and pull me up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Legolas grinning at me weakly. _Thank the Valar._

        He seemed to be terrified.

        And I was shocked.

         "You know, you were supposed to catch me before I slipped." I pouted (yes, pouted), shaking in in fear. Glossiness clouded both our visions. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. My eyes widened. I froze into place as his ears turned pink before he quickly turned around to catch Aragorn and Frodo.

         The cave began to shake extremely violently now causing there to be at least a 10 foot gap between us and Aragorn and Frodo. They looked at each other, backed up, and began to run... they jumped, barley making the jump. Both of them smiled in victory as I let out a sigh of relief, not realizing I had grabbed Legolas's hand... again.

         I quickly pull my hand away and he looked down, grinning...My heart skipped a beat, but I brushed it off. We continued to run, until orcs ambushed us. I groaned as their arrows rained down on us. Legolas and I exchanged looks and we pulled out our bows and began to fire back at them. 

 **"NORO!"** (run) I yelled as the Balrog's cry was heard. It bewildered us all and we began into a sprint. I was exhausted. Tears fell down my face from the tiredness.

        We get over a narrowed rock bridge, the Balrog gaining in on us. We all make it across but Gandalf... he stopped right in the middle. Oh no... Gandalf...

         "YOU CANNOT PASS!" He boomed, bringing his staff upwards.

         "Gandalf!" screamed Frodo frantically. I heard Gandalf chant a spell that I've read about. My ears were ringing. The creature stroke at him with a fiery sword, which Gandalf deflected with his staff, groaning... we all stared in horror.

         "Go back to the shadows!" he growled at the Balrog. It stepped towards Gandalf and pulled out a fiery whip, swinging it. I turned around, not wanting to see the end of it as I heard Gandalf scream "You shall not PASS!" the words echoed throughout the cave.

        I heard stone crack and break. I sighed, thinking everything was alright. I turned back around just in time to see the Balrog fall and Gandalf triumphantly turn around, walking back towards us. My jaw dropped in horror as I saw the Balrog's whip come back up and grab Gandalf by the leg, and pulling him to the edge ...Frodo began freaking out, Boromir desperately tried to hold him back.

        We watched as Gandalf tried to climb back up... but failed... 

        "Fly, you fools!" And he let go and fell into the shadows.

         I stared, frozen. I couldn't comprehend it. Gandalf... he just....

        I heard Frodo shout... everyone was running out, as arrows flied around us, but I couldn't move. I felr a hand grasp mine and pull me away, regaining my attention as we ran out of the mine.

        We finally reached fresh air, the hobbits collapsing and crying. I pursed my lips into a thin harsh line. Legolas turned around, looking me in the eyes.

        "Bellethiel" He softly said. I nodded, saying I was fine. He shot me a glare, signaling he knew I was lying... I felt myself break down just there.

        I leaped forward to hug him, burying my head into the crook of his neck. His intoxicating scent filled my nostrils. The ground was spinning and I closed my eyes tightly, feeling icy tears threatening to escape past my lids. He returned the hug, gently putting his arms around my waist. His strong arms made me fell safe for a bit there. He gently pulled me away, our faces inches apart, tears pooling in my eyes.

        "Come Bellethiel and Legolas!" ordered Aragorn, Boromir backfiring an argument. I was stuck in the moment. I watched Legolas bring his hand to my face to brush away my tears, but then I came back to reality. This was not happening. No way.

        I quickly turned my head away, his hand making contact with my hair instead. I remembered everything I promised myself. He looked puzzled at me as I moved my head away, removing myself from his grasp. I ran up to Aragorn without him. 

        Wiping away all emotions, not knowing that Legolas was behind me, confusingly looking around everywhere, in need of the comfort he was too afraid to ask for. I've been showing compassion for far too long. This wasn't me. I was cold and withdrawn.

        "Frodo" I yelled as he walked away. The hobbit turned around, tears streaming down his cheeks. I wanted to go help him, really. I really did but, I can't... I won't. We continued to press on everyone, making them slowly march behind Aragorn and I, Legolas keeping his distance.

        I kept a strong, determined face on, hiding my true emotions. I had to wear this mask. I had to hide from my true emotions which would destroy me...  
  
        But little did I know that it would be my mask that was slowly destroying me from the inside out....causing ruin and destruction for I and everyone else I loved... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long to update, I've just been so busy lately. The next update should be coming this weekend. Thank you to all who have read my book so far I really appreciate it.   
> -Liz


	11. Mind Games

         The moon's light played like a thousand silver fairies on the asleep forms of those whom I wished to call family, yet I knew I must refrain myself. Sleep was lacking from my system, it hadn't been visiting for the past three days, time the fellowship spent traveling a great distance to arrive in the welcoming land of Lady Galadriel. A heavy headache drummed in the back of my skull as I stared into nothingness.

         In the middle of the night, when things seemed to be dead calm, when the breezes of the winds trotted in the air with the power of a mighty stallion, I quietly scurried away. My only wish was to be alone for a little while. My limbs ached due to not moving for so long. I shook my legs and arms, releasing the needles which seemed to cause me torment.

        Silently, I ran into the forest and climbed up a beautiful oak tree. My blonde tresses were sprawled upon my cloaked shoulders as I pressed my back against the massive wood. The once shiny hairs, no longer held their softness, now they have fallen into dryness, and wiriness. A bath would be most welcoming.

        I stared up at the painted sky, regarding the darkened sea plagued by white dots. Time froze into place, as I traveled in another universe where toil and pain no longer existed: my imagination. There was a complete silence, one that brought back old memories from my younger years when things were simple and I had been an elleth filled with only love and happiness. _Tears lurked in the depths of my tired eyes, as I remembered the times when Legolas and I were still good friends. I remembered the damned war which took place so long ago which broke us apart. After that, I knew how I didn't wish to feel such emotional ache ever again and the wall I reconstructed just a few days ago entered my mind back then as well. A wall which sent my insecurities and feelings flying away, deep into the back of my mind where I didn't have to deal with them...because I was too afraid. Such a coward I've become... I have been telling myself how once something is buried away, you can hardly discover it again. It was most heart breaking to realize that my statement was nothing more but a childish wish._

         _I remembered how my dear Tauriel and I would be wondering the dark forests, under the angelic caresses of the moonlight, hunting any foul creatures our eyes would be met with. The good times..._

_But then everything changed...because life is horrid. I got exiled, Tauriel perished, Legolas almost faded from grief... and so, I figured that from then on, after I have recovered and left Dale, the wall I decide to build would become my greatest friend, a wall which would never permit emotional pain to be felt. But now, I was worried that my wall wasn't working too well..._

**"A"** (hi) I heard a soft, yet worried voice utter just above a whisper from behind me. Shutting my eyes close, I tensed. I couldn't face him right now, he couldn't see the waterfalls streaming down my cheeks.

        Glancing over my shoulder, I peeked through the curtain of my hair to regard the cautious form of Legolas, in the moonlight. _My heart contracted. So elegant, yet masculine. So powerful in battle, yet gentle around those whom he loved... His skin radiated perfectly, it was luminescent, like the one of an angel...His golden hair looked so soft and completely unaffected by the journey we've been through, whereas... mine could be compared to that of an orc, if those foul creatures would actually have hair. The blue seas of his calm, worried depths could read me so well. I knew that if we'd stare into each others' eyes, I could get lost into the beauty that they offered, the many hues of mesmerizing blue living in such a small circlet were like nothing I have ever seen... He was different than other ellyn...I didn't know exactly why, I couldn't quite put my finger on it... Maybe it was the affection written clearly on this handsome, flawless features directed straight towards horrid, sleep deprived me._

_His posture no longer held a royal welcoming, he was just... Legolas. My old friend...The ellon who I knew cared for me, the ellon who I have hurt so deeply not long ago, the only male who brought so many confusing feelings back. And the only one who I wished to hurt further so that both of us wouldn't fade with grief if anything fatal would happen. I was stubborn. And ruthless._

_We must stay away from each other. These were dark times. War could erupt at any second, the armies of Isengard and Mordor could wash us out so easyly, like ants caught in the webs of some cruel spiders. So, no, a relationship between us was truly impossible. Love made you act rashly. It was poison._

_Maybe I was selfish... maybe I cared too much?_

        I internally groaned, realizing just how sentimental my thoughts flew around my crazy mind. The sappiness they resembled showed me just how feelings could drain me from my firm and cold attitude. _Since when did I begin to study him!? No, uh. Apparently my grasp on logical thinking was quite poor at the moment._

        Without looking at him I replied, trying to model my voice to sound cold and distant. **Trying.** There was a slight quivering in my tone, one that I was sure he observed. One that I wished to strangle to death: **"Quel lome..."** (good evening)

         We haven't spoken since our interaction after we escaped the hell Moría was. I bit my lip, cursing at the glossiness that was swirling in my eyes once again.

         _Ah, and then there was Gandalf...The memory of him flooded back to me like a dagger stabbing my heart without mercy. I have tried not to think about the wizard, however he had wedged himself deep into my very soul, even if I did not think about the grey one frequently. That was love's fault, it only brought destruction, as always..._

         With light steps, he climbed up. The rustle of the leaves entered my pointed ears, as Legolas peeked his head upon the branch's level on which I was seated. He was too close.

        The cool night's zephyr hit my face, adorning my hair with more bothersome tangles. My mind screamed for me to move. _But why couldn't I?_

        I felt my fiery temper burst. Waves of confusion and anger swarmed around me, I was purely a storm of emotions.

        Not knowing what to do, I turned my back against him, trying to calm my quick heart rate. He swallowed thickly, most probably preparing his next action, seeing how my impolite movement has been very surprising to him.

         Legolas stepped beside me, and crouched down to my level. _Heat radiated from his firm skin, and combined with his adoring woodsy scent, I wished nothing more but to kick him into oblivion for making things complicated. Couldn't he keep his damn distance?!_

        Legolas sighed, becoming nervous.

        "Bellethiel..." His soft voice, worried and pained was like music to my ears. _What, no, bad Bellethiel!_ I mentally faceplamed. My mind was crazy, I knew it. His warm fingertips reached up to touch my shoulder, I realized with the corner of my eye. Not wishing to feel his strong hand clasp around my shoulder, I pulled away, and regarded Legolas with a furious glare. My stare swarmed with shock and anger. I shook my head, and got up to my full length. Sniffing my nose, I departed at once, scooting farther up the tree.

        "Belle!" He quietly begged.

        He followed me, his steps ever so quiet.

         I seethed with anger, turning to look at him. _He was hurt. Well, so was I!_

        "Don't you see, Legolas?!" I screamed, guilt and pain shooting up and down my tired body. _I perceived his intentions, I perceived his wishes._

         "This is not possible!" I motioned between him and I. "I cannot love you! You, or any another ellon, no one! Please refrain yourself Legolas, I cannot-" a sob cut through me like a spear. I looked at the ground, hoping he would dissipate from my sight and leave me alone.

        His worried eyes traveled down to mine. His fingers gently pulled my chin upwards. My heart was struggling so much. Things shouldn't be this way... everything about him confused me as much as I was lured by him. I _wished I could ask someone what to do. I wished I could have chosen differently. NO...what I was doing was right!_

        My mind sobbed, struggling with my irresolute thinking.

         "Bellethiel...please tell me what you wish me to do, I know what you are capable of. I've seen you, do not tell me that love cannot be part of your life." He meekly whispered.

        Looking him dead in the eye, through my voluminous tears, I ripped myself from his tender and loving grasp.

        "There is nothing more you can do to change my mind. And you do not know what I am capable of, things are different!" I choked out. "I shall take my leave." My voice betrayed me at the end.

         Departing heavily back for the camp, I took my daunting feelings with me, leaving behind a heart broken Legolas. I was not thinking straight. It will be hard to sleep when my mind is at war with my heart. _Wall or not? Love or hatred?_       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so first I'd like to thank everyone who had read this and gave me kudos for it, you are amazing. Also, if anyone has any comments, suggestions, or ideas concerning future chapter, they are always welcome and appreciated. Also, the following chapters may take a bit longer for me to update. This is because I began this fic on the website Quotev, but then switched to this site because I liked the set up better. I am also going to be rewriting the majority of the original since I wasn't 100% pleased with how they ended up, so this is probably the last chapter from the original I will use. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Love, Liz


End file.
